Green
by Dr-J33
Summary: Part of an Assassination Classroom color themed collection. Kayano is home sick so Nagisa comes over to check up on her.


Nagisa slowly approacked the front door to Kayano's house, a bag in his hand. He knocked three times before he heard a weak voice telling him to enter. Letting himself in Nagisa went upstirs and opened a white door that led to his destination, a small slightly messy bedroom whose green haired occupant was siting in her bed, wiping her nose.

"Kayano."

"Oh hey Nagisa."

She sneezed as Nagisa walked up to her.

"So did Korosensei send you to check up on me?" Asked Kayano.

"He did ask me to but I was planning on coming here anyways."

Nagisa set his bag on the ground and began rummaging through it.

"I brought you some things from our classmates."

"Aw they shouldn't have..."

Nagisa took out a small stack of papers and set them on Kayano's nightstand.

"Thats the homework you missed today." Said Nagisa. "Korosensei wants it done by the time you get better."

"Aw... He shouldn't have." Said Kayano sarcastically.

Nagisa took more items out of the bag. A get well card signed by their classmates an teachers, a shonen manga from Fuwa (which Kayano politely declined), some oranges from Hara, two pudding cups from Okano, and a vial from Manami that she said would "speed up the recovery process".

"Wow, thanks-"

Kayno started coughing and let her head fall onto her pillow.

"Nagisa... I'm cold..."

Nagisa put his hand on her forehead, she was burning up.

"Oh my god your burning up Kayano!"

"Then why am I cold?"

"I-I'll get you a washcloth."

Nagisa rushed out of the room.

* * *

Nagisa wet a washcloth in Kayano's bathroom sink.

"Poor Kayano..." He thought to himself. "I wish I could get her better faster..."

He remembered something he heard Fuwa say once.

 _"Ya know, I heard you can cure someone's sickness by taking it from them."_

"Taking it from her... Maybe..."

Nagisa walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Kayano was already out cold as he put the washcloth on her forehead.

"I want to help you get better..."

Nagisa glanced at Kayano's lips, which parted slightly with every breath she took. He swallowed nervously.

"Hm..."

He began leaning closer to Kayano's face, before he knew it he was centimeters away.

"Sorry about this."

Gently lifting her head up Nagisa kissed Kayano. Moments later he pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"See you in school... Eventually."

Nagisa walked out of the bedroom. The moment he was gone Kayano's eyes shot open and her face turned red.

"N-Nagisa?!"

She buried her face into her pillow as her brain processed what just happened.

* * *

Nagisa Shiota felt like shit.

Two days after his visit to Kayano, the bluenette was lying in his own bed, sick while his mother was away at work.

"This wasn't my best Idea..." Muttered Nagisa.

He sneezed and heard a tapping at the window. It was Kayano, who had somehow gotten all the way up to the second floor.

"Kayano?"

Kayano carefully opened the window and entered holding a bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." Replied Kayano. "You did the honor of checking up on me so its only fair."

"T-thanks..."

Kayano opened the bag and started taking things out.

"The class sent you some things, and the homework you missed."

"Tell them I said thanks." Said Nagisa.

Nagisa let out a furious cough.

"Sounds bad." Said Kayano.

"It is."

Kayano smirked and leaned closer to Nagisa.

"Maybe I'll take my cold back."

Nagisa's eyes widened as his face reddened.

"Y-You knew about that?!"

"Oh I knew..."

Nagisa buried his face under the covers and Kayano started laughing.

"Oh man, the look on your face!"

"Kayano... My nose is bleeding."

"EH?!"

The green haired girl scrambled to find the tissue box for the blue haired boy who was feeling green under the gills.

* * *

 _And thats the end of the color collection. Sorry it took so long._

 _Whats next for me? I might write some more Danganronpa stuff. And I got something else in the works._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time._


End file.
